The present invention relates to an air conditioner comprising one outdoor unit and one or more indoor units, the outdoor unit having two lines composed of a four-way valve, an outdoor heat exchanger and an outdoor expansion valve, and more particularly, to an air conditioner which is suitable for performing switching between operation modes of cooling, heating and defrosting smoothly without any trouble.